


Flowers Fall

by mildlyfortunate



Category: Minecraft Evolution SMP
Genre: Don’t worry it’ll get more sad, Gen, Grian will be here for a total of 2 seconds, Taurtis is still in Evo, Writing this makes me CRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyfortunate/pseuds/mildlyfortunate
Summary: Netty feels distant to the world around her, she’s in a dreamlike state.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Flowers Fall

It took about one night and two signs of danger for someone to abandon everything that they had made. Netty had seen in happen in real time, with one of her closest friends.

Grian had seen that the updates were getting faster, happening every month instead of the usual every two or three, plus they were almost unnatural. He felt something. Something wrong with the universe. As if very soon, the whole world was going to be unfixable and unlivable, and it had shown itself through his gut senses.

So, instead of facing the problem with a level-headed solution as usual, he made contact with someone he had known from a world before and moved on. He left Evo. No notice, no announcement, no nothing.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. It was nothing Grian could ever do, let alone doing it out of nowhere. And for the next couple of months, everyone was worried. It started off as a search party. Maybe it was one of Grian’s fun goofs or a prank of his! Maybe he’d pop out one day, and everyone would cry of joy and laugh along with him. But it never happened. He never came back. And everyone slowly lost hope.

So it felt odd when Netty saw Grian face-to-face after months of nothing.

_ ‘Was this a dream?’ _ Netty thought. Of course it was, he wouldn’t come back. It was a dumb question, but she was curious nonetheless.

“Grian…?” She softly asked. Grian looked empty, and his eyes were full of sadness.

He didn’t speak. Instead, he started walking backwards, and she followed him. It felt like miles, the man in front of her just getting faster and faster, never stopping. Netty only got more confused, as she started walking faster, and faster, and then broke into a run.

“Grian, where are you going?!” He didn’t answer, he just continued to speed backwards. They kept going until they stopped by a forest. It was dark, very little sunlight barely seeping through the trees. At this point, Netty was tired. She could barely breathe after the long run. Grian, however, was fine, and never broke a sweat.

“Where are we?” It was pointless to ask anymore questions. It wasn’t as if he’d answer. He wasn’t real, he was just something her brain had made up.

Grian finally turned around, only giving her a “hold on for a second” gesture. Netty didn’t say anything, so she just stood there.

It wasn’t long after Grian came back, and in his cupped hands were a fully-bloomed rose with some dirt. He walked up to her, smiling. He signaled her to put her hands out like his. She obliged, as Grian gave her the flower.

Netty didn’t know what to think of this. She felt tired and exhausted.

_ ‘Is this some sort of sign? What’s he trying to tell me? He can’t just say something to me?’  _ She kept thinking to herself. Netty looked at him, wondering why her mind would create a sequence like this.  _ ‘Why does it matter? Remember his face. You haven’t seen him in so long, enjoy it while it lasts.’ _

She felt his hands under hers, as she looked at him. He wasn’t smiling anymore. He looked… sad, worse than she had ever seen him before. Perhaps the flower was an apology gift. Or maybe he didn’t feel sorry for leaving, and wanted to send some sort of message. Whatever the message was, Netty had no clue.

She wanted to comfort him, maybe give him a hug. Anything to make this weird, dream-like version of her friend feel better. She felt his hands letting go of her. He stepped back and gave a small wave as he began to run away.

“Grian, wait! Don’t go!” Netty felt so weak at that point, she could barely walk. She was still exhausted from the long run from before. She called out for him. No answer.

She could feel her eyes tearing up.  _ ‘Why did he have to leave?’  _ She looked at the rose he gave her. It was bright red, and was the most colorful thing she could see in the entire forest. It felt out of place, something so colorful and pretty in such a sad and gloomy setting.

_ ‘Why did he leave? We were all so happy as one big family until he left.’  _ Netty started silently crying, trying to process what just happened. She sat on a log, staring at the rose. Everything was as if it were in a trance. She sat there, crying, until she heard a loud bang close by.

Then she woke up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hey! This is the first chapter! I have no clue when I’ll post the next chapter. That depends on when I’ve got free time or if I don’t have writer’s block!


End file.
